fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Oswald's Super Smash Bros.
Oswald's Super Smash Bros. '''is a cross-over platform fighting game involving characters from various video game franchises duking it out in 2.5D rendered stages. It is widely considered to be both a spin-off and the sixth entry in the ''Super Smash Bros. series. ''Its original goal was to depict what a Super Smash Bros. game would look like if it were directed by Oswald instead of the and creator of the series, Masahiro Sakurai. Development started in december of 2020 and ended in september of 2027. The game was released on October 6th, 2028. 3 DLC packs are planned to be released between 2029 and 2031. Fighters It is currently confirmed that all veterans wil return, continuing ''Ultimate''s motto of "Everyone Is Here". Gameplay '''Oswald's Super Smash Bros. plays roughly the same as its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, having no actual major changes and keeping the previous game's engine, with only a few graphical differences to make it more fluid and good-looking. Game Modes Smash Smash mode returns from the last 5 games and is still the game's main and most basic mode. Assist Battle Mode Assist Battle mode is a brand new game mode introduced in Oswald's Super Smash Bros.. An Assist Battle can be seen, at first, like a regular no-items fight. However, at the beginning of the Battle, just after choosing their fighters, players are required to choose up to 5 Assist Trophies from the available roster. During the fight, players will be able to summon chosen Assist Trophies to help them defeat their foes, in the specific order they chose the Assists. Each Assist Trophy has, of course, a different cooldown duration, depending on their usefulness during the fight. Assist Battle Mode is also playable online, with items on and in 8-Player Smash. Smash Dungeon Smash Dungeon is a new mode introduced in Oswald's Super Smash Bros. and the spritual successor to the 3DS game's Smash Run. Smash Dungeon is a blend of platforming, exploration and regular fighting. Even if it's meant to be a 1 player mode, it still has a coop mode and an online version. All maps are procedurally generated in a way that makes each and every Smash Dungeon run unique. Most maps are open-world, meaning that despite the mode's misleading title, not every run occurs in an actual dungeon. Smash Dungeon could be considered as a re-interpretation of traditionnal rogue-like games using SSB's gameplay. In the first half of a run, players are required to go through randomly generated rooms containing various ennemies, items, mini-bosses, stat bonuses (working the same way they did in Smash Run) and other hazards. When a player enters a room, its doors automatically closes and would only open when the player entirely cleared the room. Sometimes, rooms can also simply contain a False Fighter, similar to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Puppet Fighters. Those False Fighters have the caracteristics of regular fighters, except they have random statistics buffs and generally have a very specific strategy related to those buffs, for example, a False Fighter with speed and items buffs will play very campy and throw items at the player to keep him from attacking it. At some point, players encounter a room that doesn't contain any ennemies, but only a large golden door at its center: the Boss Room. Upon entering the room, players will be met with a random boss taken from the fairly large roster. After defeating the boss, players will access another floor with enhanced difficulty, then another boss, another floor, etc. A game of Smash Dungeons ends after players have defeated the boss of the third floor using the statistics they collected through the whole run, after which are the credits and rewards. Enemies and relatives Enemies Enemies can be encountered only in Smash Dungeons or in very specific Classic mode situations. Minibosses Minibosses are randomly encoutered in Smash Dungeons, and sometimes even in regular rooms alongside enemies! Bosses Bosses are exclusively encountered in Smash Dungeons' boss rooms and at the end of each character's Classic mode. Stages Items Assist Trophies Credits *To DoodleFox for inspiring this project/giving me things to plagiarize. *To Pakky for making King Denas' stock icon. *To WildCahrds for making Claptrap, Link and Vez'nan's stock icons. *To GameFAQs users PKNintendo and Insane_Cat for SS Link's moveset. *To many fan-runned Nintendo Wikis for the fighter descriptions, such as Arwingpedia, Lylat Wiki or Wikitroid. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games